


Filthy Acts

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky discovers Steve was hiding in the wardrobe.</p><p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/572616">Filthy Words</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Acts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Filthy Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/572616).
> 
> I had planned on leaving it at pining and ambiguity, but I (immediately) caved to requests for a sequel. I hope it's somewhat decent, and feedback, as always, is welcome.
> 
> (And thanks to analise010 for catching a glaring mistake I missed!)
> 
> I am super pleased to say that analise010 has podficced this! Listen to it, her performance cranks up the hotness by an incalculable amount. Link in the end notes! <3

A thud wakes Bucky. He hadn't even realized he fell asleep. Steve's at the wardrobe, and Bucky's heart calms. But then he remembers what he was doing before he fell asleep. He glances down at himself, but his pants are safely done up, and while his sheets could stand a wash, there's nothing blatantly incriminating about them.

He gives Steve a grin and says in the lightest tone he can muster, "Hey. You're back early."

But Steve just stares at him as if Bucky had just grown a second head, part terrified, mostly shocked, and with a dash of panic in there, too.

Bucky swings his legs off the bed to sit up. "Steve?" he says. "What's-"

And that's when he notices Steve's clothes. They're disheveled. Two of his pants buttons are undone, and there's something white on his not quite white shirt. Semen, Bucky instantly thinks. But this is Steve, it could be paint.

But Steve's face turns red, and he brings his sketchpad up like a shield, but still slightly away from his body. Because if it is come, Steve wouldn't want that on his drawings.

That would be unthinkable.

Steve doesn't move as Bucky stands. Bucky's heart is racing; maybe he's panicking a little, too.

But the thought of Steve listening to him and Janice is beyond fucking hot. Steve hearing Bucky jerk himself off with a bitten-off name that he hopes Steve didn't hear makes Bucky's mouth dry. 

"Were you watching, Steve?" Bucky says. His voice is too gruff. He swallows, trying to calm himself. He can't scare Steve away. "When I fucked Jan?"

Steve doesn't meet his eyes. "I didn't mean to-" he says.

Bucky's heart races. He wonders if Steve heard.

"Did you like it?" He takes a step towards Steve, just one. "Did you like seeing her tits? Her ass? Gotta tell you, she was pretty great." He shakes his head slowly without taking his eyes off Steve. "Best I've had in a while. You should have come out. Maybe you could have had a go." Even as he says it, a spark of jealousy flashes through him. It's not directed at Steve. No, he's jealous of Janice getting to fuck Steve, to coax out every little gasp and whimper from him.

"Of course, it's only fair that since you watched, I'd get to watch, too." He takes another step. Steve's expression hasn't changed at all.

"Or maybe that wouldn't suit you," Bucky continues, and he can't stop himself, he's becoming mean, "because you came too early maybe? Tell me, Steve, when did you come? When you saw her ass? When you heard her first moan?"

Steve surprises Bucky by saying, "With you," in a shaky voice. It goes straight to Bucky's groin, and it's too soon, he can't get it up quite yet, but fuck, he's interested. And he hates Steve in that moment for doing this to him.

He's pleased that at the very least, Steve is turned on, cheeks flushed, breathing short and fast (but not too short, not too fast, not like an attack), and his pants bunch in the front as Steve's hardening cock searches for the open fly.

"You want to jerk off, go ahead," Bucky says. "Don't mind me." He grins and throws himself back on the bed, eyes closed. He listens to Steve's ragged breathing as he tries to control his own. He's tense as he waits for Steve to do something, anything.

The bed springs screech as Steve settles onto his own. Bucky hears Steve finish undoing his pants, and he has to resist the urge to look.

The sound of skin against skin makes Bucky want to squirm, to grip himself. He feels himself recovering a little - not full strength, but his cock tries to make a good show of it. Stop, he thinks. Just stop.

And then the little noises stop. Steve's small grunts cease, and the bed springs settle. Bucky holds his breath for a long moment.

"I thought you wanted to watch," Steve says to him. This time, Bucky can't withhold the groan.

He turns his head and finds Steve staring at him as he lays spread out on his own bed, pants pushed down to his knees, a hand wrapped around his cock. Bucky sits up slowly. Steve's face reddens even more under Bucky's gaze. Bucky feels a little light-headed; he can't believe this.

Perching on the edge of his bed, he says, "Go on then."

Steve bites his lip before hesitantly stroking himself again. He doesn't look away from Bucky. He starts slowly, but he gradually picks up speed.

Bucky can't settle on whether to watch Steve's face or his hand and cock. He ends up glancing between the two options quickly, first watching Steve's face contort with pleasure, with soft grunts and bitten back moans, and then watching his hand jerk and pull at his cock, running over the head once then up and down the shaft quickly.

When Steve's other hand reaches down, between his legs, Bucky can't quite see what he's doing, he hardens, and god damn it, he can't take this. He stands, which shocks Steve, his hands jumping away from himself.

It takes Bucky a moment to gather himself enough to say, "Keep going." It comes out as more of a growl than anything. He sees Steve look at his crotch, at his cock tenting his pants, and hell, Bucky doesn't give a shit at this point.

Steve strokes himself again. However, his other hand remains at his side.

"What you were doing before," Bucky says, "do it. Don't let me stop you."

Steve is so red, he likely can't blush more if he tried. He stares at Bucky through half-lidded eyes as he reaches down and presses a finger into himself.

Bucky's ready to just give in and fuck Steve right there. But he forces himself to breath through his nose as he watches Steve fuck himself with a finger. It looks like it hurts, and Bucky moves to the nightstand that is positioned between their two beds. He reaches in and pulls out the little jar of lubricant. Sometimes, a girl will need the extra help, but he doesn't think about any of them as he holds the jar out to Steve.

Steve looks confused, wide eyes moving from the jar to Bucky. "You don't want to hurt yourself like that," Bucky says before dropping the jar next to Steve. "You're not a fucking girl."

For some reason, this makes Steve squeeze his cock with a shudder. They stay there for a moment, neither moving. Then, at last, Steve takes the little jar, opens it up, and dips his fingers in. He returns them to his ass, and Bucky can swear he feels Steve's excited hesitation. Then Steve pushes into himself again, and his hips buck forward, off the bed.

Bucky moves to stand at the end of the bed so he can watch Steve fingerfuck himself. Steve watches him in turn, and Bucky has to keep his hands clenched at his side so he doesn't jerk off right there, doesn't move close enough so that he can jerk himself right over Steve and come over his chest and his face.

"Another finger," he says, and it comes out in a growl.

Steve slips in another finger, slowly, and he pauses, biting his lip. Then he continues to pump them in and out of himself. Bucky watches him just like that for awhile, until he says, "Another."

Steve still looks at him through barely open eyes, but he adds another finger, straining to touch himself like this. Bucky sees Steve wince and still for a few moments before pushing them in as far as he can.

He throws his head back and lets out a low moan. "Bucky," he says in a breathless whine, and fuck, that's not a complaint, Bucky's heard that before, from the girls he's fucked, not long before they come.

"Stop," he says, but Steve doesn't seem to hear. Bucky clears his voice and says, "Steve. Stop it."

Immediately Steve stills, and he comes back into himself. He looks at Bucky, eyes wide again, and his face moving from pleasure to panic.

"I can explain-" he starts, still breathless, but Bucky shakes his head, and Steve stops.

"What do you want, Steve?"

It takes everything in Bucky to not just throw himself on Steve. He needs to hear it from the man himself. They can still move back from this, pretend like it didn't happen.

Steve's breathing is heavy, and he's still got his fingers in him. "I..." He swallows, shakes his head, starts again. "I want you to... fuck me. And call me names." He stumbles over the last part, voice cracking.

It's like a movie reel gone wrong in Bucky's head, all broken images and screeched sounds, as he tries to process Steve's words. He breathes heavily through his nose, nostrils flaring. His cock is so hard. He counts to ten before he decides to take the chance.

"Sit up," he says, and he has to repeat himself before Steve does. He approaches, still unsure, but he's hot and ready and Steve is looking for all the world better than Bucky's best fantasies. "Pants off."

Steve complies, struggling out of them, before perching on the edge of the bed. Bucky reaches out and strokes a hand down Steve's face. Steve feels hot, almost like all the times he's had a fever, but this flush is different than those. Steve leans into the touch.

"Steve," Bucky says, still stroking his face, "I want that filthy little mouth of yours around me." As Steve shivers at his words, Bucky feels a similar thrill go through him.

Steve reaches out and slowly undoes Bucky's pants. Bucky lets out a sigh when Steve pulls down his underwear, freeing his cock. Steve licks his lips, but he doesn't move forward. He glances up at Bucky.

For a long moment, they just stay there, and Bucky is starting to worry, almost ready to step away. But then Steve grasps Bucky in his hand, and oh, that makes Bucky jerk forward. A second later, he feels the first tentative swipe of Steve's tongue on the head of his cock. He grabs the back of Steve's head, his touch light, and guides him closer in.

Bucky groans when Steve closes his hot mouth around him. He runs his fingers through Steve's hair as Steve begins to lick and suck. It isn't the best blowjob Bucky has ever had, and Steve's complete inexperience is apparent, but he doesn't care because it's Steve.

"That's so good," he says, easily falling into his usual stream of chatter. "So good, just like that, didn't know you were such a cock slut," and then Steve tenses. Shit, he's gone too far, but then Steve keeps going. Bucky notices he grip himself tighter. Bucky can't stop from grinning. "Such a whore, if only I'd known. Bet you're only happy with something in your mouth, bet you use those brushes of yours for practice when you can't get cock."

He grips Steve's head and begins shallow thrusting. He wants to bury himself in Steve, bring his nose to his groin, but Steve isn't ready for that. One day. Bucky will teach him.

He could come like this, but he doesn't want to, because Steve's already partially opened himself, and hell if Bucky doesn't want to fuck his ass. 

He pushes Steve back. Steve wipes away a bit of drool from his mouth. Then he looks up at Bucky, confused, and says, "Bucky? What's-"

Bucky leans down until he's only inches away from Steve. "I'm going to fuck your needy little ass," he says. "Lay down, ass in the air."

After only a moment of hesitation, Steve complies. Bucky shoves his pants down some, climbs up behind Steve, and pulls him up a little higher.

"Bucky," Steve says, little more than a breathy whisper.

Bucky runs a hand along Steve's ass. He still is trying to figure this out, that this is real. Steve shivers under his touch, and Bucky leans down to kiss his back, shoving Steve‘s shirt up. His cock rubs against Steve, and it feels so good, he wants to just thrust against him. Bucky forces himself to take it slowly. Steve's never done this before, he reminds himself.

Bucky finds the open jar and dips his fingers in. Steve is already somewhat loose, but Bucky wants to do this, wants to make sure. He runs his fingers up and down Steve's ass, relishing in the anticipation that's apparent in Steve's rapid breathing. Then he pushes in with two fingers, and Steve releases a sigh.

He stretches Steve slowly, working his fingers back and forth. Then he thrusts them in again, like girls have done for him, and brushes against a spot in Steve that makes him gasp and moan.

"Again," he says to Bucky. "Again, please."

"You're a dirty little boy," Bucky says as he brushes over Steve's prostate again. "You like being like this, open and exposed."

Bucky stops talking. He wants to say, "You hid in there on purpose, didn't you? Wanted to get off on watching me? Didn't think I wanted to do this to your slutty little ass, always tempting me? Didn't think I wanted to fuck you until you don't know anything else except my cock?" But he can't. Because if any of it is true, it's too close to that right now, too close to the fear Steve might have felt, to any shame. Bucky knows about the shame.

And if it's not true? Bucky doesn't want to think of this as an accident. He wants Steve to want him, like he wants Steve.

"Bucky, please," Steve gasps beneath him.

Bucky adds another finger and continues to stretch Steve. He picks up a meaningless stream of babble, calls Steve wanton, lustful, a slut who wants his ass fucked right here, right now.

"Yes," Steve says, "yes, yes, yes."

Bucky removes his hand and, after rubbing himself with lubricant, lines himself up to Steve. He holds himself in place for a moment and asks, "You ready? You want this?"

Steve nods, looking back over his shoulder at Bucky. "Yes, please, Bucky..." He pushes back just a little.

Bucky doesn't need any more encouragement. He enters Steve slowly, stopping often and waiting for Steve's body to adjust.

"So tense," he says in little more than a whisper, a hand running up and down Steve's back. "Just relax into it, your body knows what it wants, just let it have it."

Under Bucky's words and touch, he does relax. Bucky pushes a little further in, before stopping and whispering soothing words again.

Finally, his balls meet Steve, and he can't stop a sigh.

"All the way in," he says, stroking Steve's back. "Your needy slutty ass, pulling me in, but I can't go any more, that's it."

He bends over and peppers Steve's back with light kisses. "I'm going to move in a moment, okay? Just give me a minute, Steve, you're such a natural. Why you aren't spread open like this all the time, I don't know. You feel so good."

Steve surprises Bucky by saying, with a hesitant tone, "Cause I'm a whore." He recognizes what Steve wants from him.

Bucky sucks at Steve's neck, pulling back his shirt collar (and Bucky marvels for a moment at how small Steve is, Bucky just dwarfs him with his body), and then says, "Yes, you are."

He slowly pulls out and then pushes back in again, just as slowly. "You're a little whore. A slut. So easily opened and begging for cock."

It's almost torturous to make himself go so slow. But Steve needs to adjust still, and this is new territory for Bucky, too. Bucky wants to be able to brush against Steve's prostate. But he's only ever fucked girls' asses, where it's not an issue.

So he fucks Steve slowly, adjusting both his and Steve's hips, trying to find a good angle.  
But beneath him, Steve mutters, "Faster, please, go faster." And it feels so amazing, and Bucky is so close that he does. His thrusts become faster until he builds a quick rhythm. He's still unsure of what he's doing, but he must be doing something right. Steve moans and gasps beneath him and reaches between his legs to grasp at his cock and pull at it in time with Bucky's thrusts.

"A cock slut," Bucky says as he fucks Steve. "Would love your ass to be filled all day. Spread your legs during breakfast. Get your ass fucked through lunch. Ride cock for dinner like the horny slut you are."

Steve moans and pants, "Bucky, yes, more, please."

"Gotta be quiet," Bucky says. "Can't let everyone know how much you love getting fucked." He moves one hand from Steve's hip, which alters their rhythm, but they readjust, Steve moving more. Bucky places his fingers to Steve's mouth. "Suck them like you did my cock. You need to be gagged, filled in front and behind. Someone needs to teach you to shut up and take it."

He snaps forward into Steve, who moans around his fingers. Steve licks and sucks as Bucky thrusts.

"Jerk yourself off," Bucky says. "Know you want to. Can't hold it any longer, I bet." He speeds up, taking his hand out of Steve's mouth to steady himself better. Steve also strokes himself faster.

"Gonna come inside you, Steve. I'm almost there, so close, your ass is so good, so perfect. Going to come in you like the whore you are."

Bucky feels his release building, and he thrusts quickly, once, twice, three times and then a fourth, and then he stops as he comes, cock deep in Steve. This is better than any wet dream he's ever had.

Steve is still going. Slumping over Steve, enveloping him, Bucky reaches down and fondles his balls while he whispers curses into Steve's ear. Then Steve's breath hitches as his comes, spilling all over his hand. 

As his breathing evens out, Steve looks back at Bucky, his face flushed, his lips red and bitten, and a dazed, but pleased expression. If Bucky could, he thinks he'd be hard again from that look alone.

Bucky doesn't think. He just leans in and kisses Steve. He's a little bit desperate, a little bit frantic. He presses his lips against Steve's, mouth slightly open, and Steve doesn't fucking respond. Bucky swipes his tongue across Steve's lips, just before he plans on pulling away, but finally, Steve opens his mouth. He kisses Bucky, too. Their angle is awkward, and Steve doesn‘t know what he‘s doing, but this is the best kiss Bucky has ever had, because he is kissing Steve.

He doesn't want to break the kiss, but he's aware that Steve needs air. He's also still inside Steve. He takes the moment to pull out. Steve groans as he moves. Bucky just wants to collapse, but he should clean them up first. 

He goes to the bathroom, hitching up his pants, and returns with a wet washcloth and a towel. Steve is still laid out on the bed, and when Bucky comes in, Steve's face goes from panic to relief.

Bucky feels the guilt run through him; he should have said something to reassure Steve.

They wipe themselves down, Steve tossing aside his come-covered shirt in favor of a clean one, and Bucky doesn't deny he wants to carefully clean Steve. But he lets Steve deal with it himself, not wanting to overstep his bounds.

When they are done, however, he does kick the towel off the bed and pull Steve into another kiss. They stretch out across Steve's bed, touching one another in comfort. Bucky strokes his hair and says, "Steve, that was amazing."

Steve says, "It damned better well have been." He kisses Bucky again before saying, "Thank you."

Bucky holds out an open palm. "That'll be ten dollars."

"Jerk," Steve says with a laugh.

"Punk," Bucky replies, automatic. He looks at Steve for a long moment, unsure what's between them now.

Steve grins at him and leans over to kiss him gently. Bucky cradles his face. His heart feels like it'll break out of his chest, and he wonders if it's at all similar to Steve's heart problems. Probably not, because as much as it hurts and Bucky hates it, he also loves it. Because he's so damned happy right now.

"You know," Steve says, nestling closer to Bucky, "we should try some of those things sometime."

"Hmm?" Bucky feels too tired and satisfied to think properly. The day is catching up to him.

"You fucking me at all times of the day. Figuring how to take me from the front and behind at the same time." He presses his face into Bucky's chest. Bucky wonders mildly if Steve's hiding a blush. "Damn, I am a slut."

"But you're my slut," Bucky says. He instantly regrets it; maybe he's misjudged everything, and it is just a sex thing for Steve.

But Steve laughs and says, "Yeah, I am. Jerk."

"Punk," Bucky says. And then he adds, "Fucking slutty cock-sucking teasing whore punk."

"Exactly," Steve mumbles, and then he kisses Bucky again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Filthy Acts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614362) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
